


All the cards.

by youngjusticewriter



Series: The devil in disguise and the perky blonde angel of death. [4]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Past Rape/Non-con, This Was Supposed To Be A One Shot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 22:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11217213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngjusticewriter/pseuds/youngjusticewriter
Summary: Watch out Mystic Falls Klaus was coming and this time he surely did hold all the cards.





	1. Chapter 1

Klaus woke up to incessant sound of someone snoring. A frown made itself home on Klaus' face despite the fact he hadn't even opened his eyes.

Instead of reacting to the fact Klaus knew he hadn't slept with a woman or even a man last night so that left someone truly, utterly insane (or suicidal, Klaus amended in afterthought) had climbed into his bed. Because the warm body with a heartbeat didn't fit the size of his daughter who had climbed into his bed, on rare occasions, seeking comfort from nightmares.

Slowly Klaus opened his eyes to see a face he hadn't seen in years. Normally he wouldn't have remembered the faces of witches and warlocks he had bedded in the past for he had indeed slept with many after realizing he play them like a harp (a skill that Klaus did not actually acquire in his many centuries he has lived) if he offered sex along with occasional , meticulous planed, thrown in false acts and facts of personal intimacy.

Klaus could, and never would, forget anything - not even the smallest detail- of the night that had taken a thousand years to arrive.

The witch in his bed was Greta. A young impressible witch that had been easy to lure away from her family that had been in service of Elijah. Soft spoken words, thousand years of experience in the bed, freedom (that had been nothing more than an illusion) that her father had never given her.

All to easy in the end.

It was like her father had wanted his daughter to be snatched up by those with less than good intentions.

Klaus shook his head from the idiocy of men to focus on the fact Greta had been dead. Had been so for years because of the most annoying Salvatore had snapped her neck. So what exactly was she doing in his bed alive?

Klaus slipped out from the covers of the bed that had not been the one he fell asleep in last night.

Not caring to clothe himself Klaus looked around the room that was giving him a sense - what did the modern adolescent call it?

A sense of deja voo. Albeit a distant feeling of the French word.

Frowning to himself in concreted thought a Klaus tried to place the room (a hotel room if he had to guess).

It wasn't until his eyes landed on a box that it came back, that it was all began to peace together.

Despite the preposterous realization Klaus couldn't help the shiver of thrill, of pure unadulterated delightment that came upon his body.

Oh the things he could do if this was true...

First his curse, how would he handle it? To be brutally honest Klaus hatred for the most recent doppelgänger was something that bested his hatred of Katherina who he had hunted for five hundred years.

The two reasons why Elena had been mercy that she was undeserving of was because she was the best friend of Caroline and Elijah, despite all his zealous speeches for never falling for another Petrova doppelgänger, had a "soft spot" (read soft spot here as: wanting to get in her knickers) for the girl that had murdered Kol, Finn, and had plotted to kill all of them.

Honestly they said he was the delusional one...

Sighing to himself Klaus ran a hand into his hair.

As much as he hated the idea he could take a page out of Elijah's book and make a deal that would not only insure breaking the curse but would get him all (or in this case whom) he desired.

He would have to tell Elijah about his lie of the fate of their siblings along with figure out how the self righteous and hypocritical Mystic Falls gang had found Mikael so he could kill a third time before he would undagger his siblings.

He would not make the mistake of turning Tyler Lockwood into a hybrid, his first born of the species this time around.

Nor would he allow Elena to be turnt into vampire that had ensured the race for the cure that had lead to the murder of his brother along with thousands of vampires from Kol's line. Which frankly was more murder than all of his family combined had done during their time in Mystic Falls.

He would be there for Caroline and make sure to sink his claws (to woo, to seduce, to bring about a relationship that would be untainted for Klaus was not a fool - he would never repeat a mistake) into her before the Lockwood boy did.

Watch out Mystic Falls Klaus was coming and this time he surely did hold all the cards.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus has never been one for delusions or denial; the later is Elijah's cup of tea in all actuality. It's been ingrained in his nature to be cynical, malicious and he tends to follow his nature. If he hadn't, he would never have survived the last thousand years of being hunted down by Mikael. 

There's only one person who has the power to sway him from his ingrained (mostly) unremorseful nature. But she hasn't even meet him yet despite how much Klaus yearns to see her because here, in the past, his promise is void for it's hasn't been gifted to her; if Klaus has his way - and he will have his way- that promise will never again be gifted. 

So it isn't surprising that he doesn't feel any remorse as his mother and her coffin are desecrated in fire. In fact, he muses it a fitting beginning. 

Black smoke fills into the night sky as Wickery bridge and Esther burn. 

\- 

In the end it takes Maddox. 

It's not surprising. Katherine is not suicidal nor stupid. (Unlike her fellow doppelgänger and descendant who not only killed one of his siblings but two.) Of course she wouldn't trust his offer of freedom. After all why would he offer her freedom after five hundred years of being hunted by him? Still, it's suicidal to refuse him and quite rude. 

Honestly? Why would he poison wine? Klaus thinks as Katherine once again refuses him (or in this case, a glass of wine) as she glares at him with those deceiving doe eyes that have seduced more than he's killed. 

If he wanted to kill her. She would be dead. It's really that simple. Klaus, however, didn't want her death (Death was too easy for those who wronged him after all.) nor for to be her tortured wishing she had simply died in that sacrifice five hundred years ago. 

Why doesn't he want to torture her like he once had? Having her stab herself in leg and than switch if she dared got bored whilst he left to go meet his newest doppelgänger. 

Once upon a time Klaus had thought Elijah had terrible taste in women. (Though Klaus has learnt what it's like to fall in love helpless and not be able to refuse it or forget it despite the months, years, and decade that's past. Ironically, it could be compared to be sire bond and as the person of his affections, of his last love, would say: karma is a bitch.) 

Then there came Elena and Hayley....Katherine was lesser evil and headache. Even as she glares at him, wishing nothing more than his death. 

A coy, dark smile spread across the Klaus' lips at the sight. He leans into the soft, black leather of the couch and takes a sip of the wine. Shows the brunette vampire in front of him that she is no threat. He savors the taste of well he aged wine for a moment leaving Katherina to wait. There is no fear quite like the unknown. He thinks he might enjoy Katherine unsure of the future more than he does the wine. 

Klaus is an artist and breaking someone is an art as much as sketching and painting are. It might be petty to keep her afraid but Klaus has never said he isn't petty which is more than others. 

"Katherina what are you willing to do to be free? Not only be free but to be welcomed into my family as a sister-in-law if Elijah wishes so?" 

Making people do want you want is also a form of art; people tend to learn that Klaus is talented in that form of art as well much too late. 

-

He debates on undaggering Kol and Rebekah. In the end his siblings stay daggered. 

While he had been on good terms with them in the future he isn't here in the past that is now his present. They will stay daggered until his curse is broken and Mikael is with his beloved wife. 

There is a part of him that longs for their company, for his family, but if they were awoken they would purposely cause trouble to get back at him for their time daggered. Too much is a stake at this time. 

He hasn't broken his curse, Mikael is somewhere and Klaus doesn't know where despite his vast knowledge of this time, and Klaus has been given a second chance. (If he was less of a pessimistic man, though he preferred the term realistic, he would call this a miracle but he isn't.) He will be damned before he let his siblings make a mess of his second chance. 

In exchange Klaus will not harm a hair on the bus boy that Rebekah had been taken with last time, he'll introduce Davina to Kol, and if (great emphasis on the if) he does undagger Finn he'll make sure Sage stays alive so his brother will have something to live for and a reason to not take the hobby of fratricide. 

Kol could be annoying and headache inducing (like most younger brothers were) but Klaus would take him over Finn any minute of the day. 

-

He's tempted into ordering Katherine to make Lockwood the werewolf for his sacrifice. In the end he doesn't. Elena's aunt (whatever her name wa- is) was one of the reasons why Caroline held back. 

And as appealing as the idea of letting Tyler be the sacrifice Klaus rather not see how Caroline, ever so loyal (to those undeserving of it) Caroline, react to the traitorous mutt being sacrificed. 

There's also the prospect of Tyler triggering his werewolf somewhere down the line and Klaus denying him the gift of becoming a hybrid which is much more satisfying idea to toy with. 

(As a general rule, Klaus doesn't cast pearls before swine. He will not be giving Tyler the honor of being his first born hybrid or one of his hybrids again.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learnt a painful lesson. Have (at least) a second copy of the fan fiction chapter you're working on in case something happens to the original draft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Caroline ruined Klaus' planned first meeting and next Klaus planned "nice negotiations" are going to go to hell.

Once he walked in to the dingy bar his senses were assaulted by the smell of the people in the bar closet to Mystic Falls without being in Mystic Falls (which was to say without being the Mystic Grill). 

Without so much as a thought he scans the bar until he catches sight of her. 

He takes a breath in. The air was cold and he could smell the powders under her eyes that surely covered dark circles, the artificial scent of bubblegum that coated her bright pink (like the gum itself) lips, and the noise wrinkling smell of her hair spry that kept her bright curls in place. What was the most distracting was the heart; human. Caroline Elizabeth Forbes being human- a single flame so easily snuffed out. 

Human had always been synonymous with weak when it came his opinion but Klaus knew better. Caroline Forbes wasn't weak but merely a diamond in the ruff. Klaus would surely enjoy shaping that diamond as much as Prometheus had supposedly. (Klaus, despite his vast knowledge of all religions and lore, wasn't one to believe in God or in gods. A thousand years was more than enough time to erode his faith in gods and people.) enjoyed creating man from clay. 

The bar stool is hard but Klaus pays it no mind as he slid onto it so he could sit next to Caroline. 

"Don't," Caroline somehow managed to sound vehement (stubborn, unyielding as she always been with him) despite slurring the one word she said to him. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Don't what, love?" 

She turned to face and despite the redness in her eyes from recent tears she is young. And if Klaus was less selfish he would leave with the doppelgänger and Katherine. Allow Caroline her youth and naivety. 

But Klaus is selfish and Caroline deserves better than this. Deserves to be free from the fragile body that could already be half way in the grave. 

(you're free; no, I'm dying.)

"Don't say things like 'love' or talk to me with your accent. I've learnt my lesson thank you very much. Just leave me alone. For all I could know you could be a serial killer," Caroline told him, a fierce expression on her face that even her ruined massacre couldn't ruin. 

Klaus blinked and his lips twitched upward in amusement. "My name is Klaus Mikaelson. I'm having a manor built for my siblings in Mystic Falls. I swear I'm not a serial killer." 

Caroline took the last sip from her drink. "My name is Caroline and I often don't say the right things but I'm not stupid," Caroline admitted to Klaus as she stared at her empty glass with a rather particular look on her face. 

Without so much as a word she got up and managed to leave the bar without stumbling much. 

A frown made itself at home on Klaus face. While drastically a much better first meeting than last time this was not how he had wanted to meet Caroline. Which was to say, at some dingy bar Klaus wouldn't touch the alcohol with a thirty-nine and a half foot pole. But when Katherine had reported that Caroline had arrived at such a place curiosity had consumed what was left of Klaus' fraying restraint. And here he was. 

Tomorrow, Klaus promised himself, he would get answers and talk to Elena about the sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.) Okay so I've been sitting on this for a few months. Why did I do that instead of updating then? Because I was having a huge debate with myself. (Warning: this a/n is going to be long but I'm sick and this needs to be said so please bare with with me.) 
> 
> I know a lot of TVD fans like Damon and that's fine. I like Light Yagami, L, and Misa and you know what? Those three people are terrible people. And tbh I sort of like Damon. Only because he's funny and tvd season one is really dull (Also where do the weather and animal controlling powers go?) without any Originals or Katherine. 
> 
> Just because I sort of like Damon DOES NOT mean I agree with everything he does. I love Katherine and she raped Stefan. I love Klaus and ship Klaroline but he murdered Aunt Jenna and Gia (both of who I adore) and murdered Katherine's family/hunted Katherine down for years just because she didn't want to die. 
> 
> Damon raped Caroline. Just because it's brushed aside by the writers and Caroline never calls him out on it (again writers) or her friends doesn't mean it didn't happen. 
> 
> Confession: I've never been raped. I've had my brother be on and off abusive towards me. I never saw it as abuse until my parents pointed it out (to my idotic self) when I asked them to tell my brother to stop throwing stuff, kicking, and slapping me. While my parents stood by me everyone else in my family didn't really believe me or if they did they wanted me to forgive my brother before I was ready to. 
> 
> Now me being abused and Caroline being raped and abused by Damon are two different things. But that (everything Caroline went through) has made me relate to her character more than I did before. (I understand what's it's like to feel second best, of being in a competition, and also saying the wrong things.) 
> 
> I am going to address Damon's rape of Caroline in this fic. If you're not comfortable with that then that's fine and your choice. 
> 
> 2.) Caroline getting drunk when she's human isn't ooc. In season one she organizes a party at the Mystic Grill during Stefan's birthday under Damon's  
> compulsion. When Damon tells her that she's worthless and shallow she proceeds to get drunk and ask Matt if she's those things. Matt ends up taking her home after Caroline's mom finds out she's been drinking. 
> 
> This fic is taking place in season one. Since Caroline's mom told the Mystic Grill not to allow Caroline alcohol Caroline goes to a bar out of town because not only is she dealing with being broken up with Damon but Katherine Pierce (Damon and Stefan's ex girlfriend) has moved into town and she looks exactly like Elena. 
> 
> 3.) Caroline does not know of the supernatural in the town but it won't stay that way for long. Why? Because humans are fragile compared to vampires and while Klaus does have Katherine watching/protecting Caroline Klaus isn't going to let Caroline stay human in the hellmouth (kudos if you get that reference) known as Mystic Falls.


	4. Chapter 4

Sometimes Klaus questions what his life has come to. 

Today, a rather chilly (despite it being midday) Wednesday, is one of those times Klaus realized as he sits on the park bench, the only warmth being the atrocious cup of black coffee in his hand, waiting for Katerina to arrive. 

Sometimes, Klaus admits to himself (and only to himself) that he's been on this path the moment Caroline had replied that yes she did think that low of him. The very memory beings a smile on his lips. Why? Because that very moment had lead to a path that caused Klaus to fall off the edge he, despite his renowned cleverness that only been sharpened by the wet stone that was a thousand years of life, hadn't been been bloody well aware of. 

It also makes his stomach ache. Because he will never get that back despite knowing if all goes well their relationship will be...

Not better; there was no promise of it being better, nothing in life was guaranteed, but Klaus would give everything in wooing Caroline. That and for her to genuinely give him a chance without feeling guilt at not being loyal to the ones she loves. 

Instead of making that distinction (of what he's become or rather what he's willing to do this time around for her - all for you, he'd once told Caroline years ago and it still stands), Klaus is glad to focus on the weather of Mystic Falls of all things as he takes a sip of his French Roast so he doesn't have to dwell on the painful distinction. 

Despite being midday the weather is a chilly. Despite his werewolf side being trapped (once more and perhaps that made Esther burning, along with her coffin on the bridge, more satisfying yet it doesn't stop the fact a part of whom Klaus is trapped because his mother had wished to appease Mikael because she - not him, he was only the reminder, for once innocent and perhaps the only time he'd been innocent in the many ordeals he endured throughout the centuries - had opened her thighs to another) Klaus can smell the rain that would come in later hours of the day. 

It, the rain, clung to air and it's by far nor the worst smell Klaus has endured today.   
The very thought of Greta's arousal and clinginess of him makes Klaus wish he could quite simply snap her neck. But, alas, the witch was needed to break his curse. 

Admittedly Greta was a rather lovely (or rather wild in bed) in bed but Klaus, unlike before, didn't care to spoil her with his attention that she demanded. He needed to think even though he'd already done so. Nothing in life was guaranteed and this was Mystic Falls. If anything could possibly go wrong it would surely go wrong. It makes Klaus inch. What was the saying modern youths were so fond of? Aw yes.   
It wasn't being paranoid when they were in fact out to get you. 

Mystic Falls was everything but in all actuality a hellmouth. (Klaus knew the term from when Rebekah had demanded that she wanted to "Netflix and chill" on her birthday. They ended up "binging" Buffy the Vampire Slayer when Klaus, Elijah, Kol, and Davina for once in their life had came to together to synonymously agree on persuading Rebekah to not force them to endure the Twilight movies. If Netflix ended removing the Twilight movies less than a day later from when Rebekah suggest the idea that was of no concern of anyone.) 

The click of heels on pavement and the distinct scent of Katerina Petrova clogging his nostrils brought Klaus from his memories. Wisely she sat next to him on bench without so much as a word. 

"Why are attempting to tear apart Stefan and the doppelgänger Katerina?" Klaus asks right off the bat because he has far better things to do than small talk with her. That and his want to discuss about the doppelgänger tug of war over his old friend (because of course Katerina bloody well lusted for than Elijah) was as limited as his love for said doppelgängers. Which was to say nonexistent. 

"Need I mind remind of you of our deal?" Klaus asked he leaned in to tuck a curl of her brown hair behind her ear. There's no affection in gesture. It, the gesture, was a reminder. Klaus was far older than her along with being an Original. Klaus could easily torture her as he could tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear as he did now and there was nothing the Katerina could do about it. 

Katerina didn't show any sign of weakness before him besides taking in a deep breathe. It wasn't surprising. She'd been the same as she stabbed her leg over because of his compulsion in the original timeline. 

"Just because you offered your blessing doesn't mean Elijah and I shall be together. Last I checked you need the moonstone, a vampire, werewolf, and your father's location from me so I am keeping our deal for my freedom," Katrina reminded him. 

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "True but I need the doppelgänger happy." Even if Klaus didn't care for said doppelgänger's happiness. Honestly, he would enjoy to tear her from happiness (and that only be the beginning) for the murder of Kol along with attempts on Klaus' siblings' lives. 

Katerina had only ran away from her fate and he'd hunted her down for five hundred years along with forcing Elijah to do so despite his brother's feelings for her. If Elena wasn't Caroline's friend and Elijah hadn't a soft spot (once again read soft spot as wanting to be her knickers) than... well Klaus shouldn't dwell on such acts of vengeance he'd never get to fulfill. 

Despite being deep in his thoughts, Klaus couldn't help but note from the corner of his eye how Katerina curled her manicured nails into the old wood of park bench because of his words. It made Klaus raise an eyebrow once more. Katerina had never cared for Elena in the past life and she always placed herself before others so it was doubtful that Katerina was feeling guilt for "leading a lamb to the slaughter." (The very thought of a doppelgänger being a lamb made Klaus want to laugh. Doppelgängers were nothing more than backstabbing deceivers who had a thing for tearing brothers apart because they wanted. Because they deserved more than just one.) 

Klaus had a suspicion, but he did not give it voice. 

"Stop you're home wrecking behavior, Katerina. Once I get what I want you and Rebekah can fight the doppelgänger over Stefan's heart all you wish but only after I get what I want." With that Klaus tossed the empty cup of coffee into the trash can a few feet away from them before leaving Katerina behind to wander aimlessly until the bloody doppelgänger got out of school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I swear next chapter I will have Klaus and Elena meet. That was suppose to happen in this chapter but I ended up addressing some things along with Katherine and Klaus talking as Klaus waits for Elena to get out of school.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the eighteenth time travel story/or drabble I've done - I need help.


End file.
